Talk to Me
by Naatz
Summary: AU-Ch.4 up! Kagome was taken away from her mother at birth because she's special. From that reason she's also being watched over. She doesn't know a thing, and she doesn't know to talk...When Inuyasha comes, will he teach her the meaning of the word love?
1. Meeting Eyes

**_A/N:_**__

_Oh my god, a huge cockroach entered to the room in the middle of the typing... eep.... My brother is a hero! :)_

**Talk to Me**

**Chapter One: **_Meeting Eyes_

The doctor held a baby in his arms, and gave it to its mother. "It's a girl," he told her.

Her mother took the baby gently, and said softly to her tiny ear, holding her tiny hands, "I'll name you Kagome..."

The mother didn't see the baby glow slightly when she came out from her body. She didn't see the doctor pressing a little button... 

~

"No!" The woman cried with sorrow. "She's _my_ baby! You can't take her!" She tightened her hug on her daughter. The girl started to feel the pressure and started to cry. "She's mine!"

The man slapped her, and her hand went instinctively to her cheek, leaving the child in her hug with one hand.

The man tore the girl from the mother, and held the screaming girl. He did not try to calm her, and he didn't try to hold her as babies should be held.

"She's ours," he threatened. "You'll do her no good with taking her home. If you'll try to get her, we'll hurt her."

With that, he turned to leave. The woman screamed in agony, "Kagome!!!"

And the girl was taken for forever.

~

A little girl sat in a white, big room. She had there everything she needed. A closet, toilets, shower, and some more space for physical exercise. 

She sat on her bad, dressed in white, waiting for the nurse to come.

When the nurse finally came, she kneeled silently next to the girl and waited for her to give her her hand.

The girl gave her hand wordlessly. It was a usual procedure. Nothing special. The nurse took out a needle and entered it to the pale flesh of the girl. The girl didn't even wince.

Before the nurse got up, she kissed the girl's forehead and whispered in her ear, "Kagome..."

As the nurse left, the girl sat astonished. That was the first time...

_Kagome_.

She was Kagome...

~

That nice nurse never came back, and Kagome never heard another word. But, her head repeated every night on the only thing it knew...

_Kagome_.

~

Kagome grew up and became a young woman as the years slowly passed by. She tried to rebel a few times over the years, but it was immediately and violently oppressed.

She now sat in the room, in her white clothes, waiting to the next nurse to take a sample from her blood...

She was an innocent girl. A girl who did not know a thing about her surrounding. The workers who took care of her joked from time to time that she was nothing but a well trained dog.

Her life, and more importantly, death, was in their hands...

She looked at the little window that was set in the door. She tried to break that window countless of times, but never succeeded. She loved to look through it and see other people.

She couldn't hear them, but for her, seeing was enough.

~

They chased after him for days, weeks, months, even years... when they discovered that things like youkai existed, they hunted them... just like they did with the miko.

His mother has been killed after trying to protect him. His father died while trying to protect him and his brother. He and Sesshoumaru lost touch, but they were never good friends anyway.

They found him in the park where he went to rarely. They caught him and forced him to come with them.

He gave them a good fight. They had two dead and an injured man. But at the end, Inuyasha was forced to surrender. For the meantime.

~

They arrived at a huge building. When they entered the building they brought him to the main office for the manager to see him.

They made him sit near a metallic door, one which had a window in the size that was a bit bigger than a human's head.

Inuyasha looked through it and saw a girl. She looked about his age, maybe younger. She had huge blue-grayish eyes, and long hair that circled her face. He saw a white collar. He didn't know if it was a shirt or a dress. She looked so fragile... so pale. He felt a weird urge to protect her. She didn't deserve to be there.

~

Kagome saw him looking at her from the corner of her eye. He interested her. He was the only one that...

No one never looked at her like that. Except for maybe that nurse, so many years ago...

But that was a forgotten and forbidden memory.

~

He needed to tear his eyes from her as a vicious kick opened him to his surroundings. 

He wanted to know her...

He wanted to protect her...

And for the cause of doing both, he needed to escape. _They_ needed to escape.

**_A/N:_**__

_I can't believe that I'm actually starting another one... eep... don't kill me! I'll update "A Different Role" in the next week, I think. I'll see if on the weekend I have internet connection. :)_

_Please be nice and review! Even now when it looks **horrible** it's still one click! ^-^_

**_2_**_:_

_ I revised a bit the first chapter. I'm not a native English speaker, and grammar and spelling mistakes are common. Typos also happen from time to time. :)_


	2. Touching Hands

**_A/N:_**__

_Holy... something... _

_*staaaaaare*_

_0.0_

_*staaaaaare*_

_O.O_

**Talk to Me**

**Chapter Two: **_Touching Hands_

Inuyasha was extremely filthy, so they took him to bathe. He despised that feeling; being undressed from your clothes and to be pushed by two overgrown and muscular men into a swimming pool; that wasn't the thing that he called "joy".

The swimming pool had normal water inside of it, with a slight touch of soap. It didn't contain the chloride that people usually put inside of a regular swimming pool.

He wanted to leave the water, and to do that, he needed to put his hands on the edge of the pool.

When he _did_ get around to doing it, the men stepped on his fingers, causing him to cry out in pain.

When, to their opinion, he was clean enough, after half an hour of swimming aimlessly because he wanted to do something and not just sit there and bore himself to death, they told him to come out.

Inwardly, Inuyasha grinned. _Why would I listen to you now?_ And continued to swim. Not even one of them jumped into the water to try and get him to come out.

They started to grow impatient and this was his cue to go out; he grinned, asking them the question, "Did you say something?" At that time, though, the security arrived, and he was forced to wear the usual, boring, white clothes and robes again. From that moment on, Inuyasha decided that he detested the colour white.

They took him to a place, and that somewhere was a sickeningly white corridor that had a numerous number of doors and no windows at all. It had no pictures, no plants, nothing that would bring a smile or even simple joy to one's heart.

Unlike the corridor, the room that he was brought to was large, well equipped, and clean. Some pictures were plastered onto the wall; a small flowerpot could be seen in the corner of the room. His attention shifted to the one and only window he could see; it indicated something...

"Another room?" He raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business, freak," one of the guards said. He took out a remote control from his pocket and pressed one of the two buttons that were on it causing a curtain that was just large enough to cover the window, to come down.

They turned to leave, but one of them, as remembering, said with disgust, "This will be your room from now on. If you ruin anything that is in here, it will never be replaced," he smirked, knowing that if Inuyasha could, he would've broken every single thing in the building. _And_ get out.

~

Kagome took a shower as two men came in. They entered with complete silence, and she looked at them as if they were creatures from a different world. They seemed different from the ones who brought her food, drinks, sometimes simple games, clothes, and needles... They didn't even look like the cleaners...

One of them turned off the running water and pulled her out of the shower as the second brought her a dress to wear and made a gesture that he wanted her to put it on.

Confused, she put it on and soon they opened the door and started pushing her outside.

Her body froze. She never went outside. No matter how she longed to be there, she...

The two weird looking men went out of the room as they noticed that she wasn't with them. One of them grabbed her wrist harshly and made her go with him.

Her heart raced in her chest, and she panted slightly, but the men didn't slow down or pay any attention, only walking a bit faster, making her follow them with the aid of the light pressure that was set on her wrist. She didn't want to stay there alone, and they knew it.

The sight that she saw was priceless. People were nowhere to be seen at the moment, but seeing the place that she looked upon for years, standing there... She finally stood still and tried to contemplate everything at once. Her eyes caught things that she did not understand, things that looked weird to her eyes, on her left, on her right, backwards, forwards...

Suddenly, she felt afraid. She wasn't used to feel afraid. That emotion was left for when they made her eat, shower, exercise her body, giving her hands and other body parts to the needles...

She clung onto the man's clothing, and he slapped her hand away harshly. She let go hesitantly, but with every step she took the more hesitant she became, not to mention slower. The men, however, didn't slow down, and she tried desperately to keep up with them, so it came out that she was the one who changed the pace of her steps.

They brought her to a room that was similar to her own, and when she stepped in, the man who _did_ enter it quickly jumped outside, and the familiar sound of a door being shut and locked echoed in the room.

She stood still, engulfed inside the threshold of the room, looking at it wide eyed. She saw a bed, with a colour far different from her old one. Her curiosity woke up, and she hurried to touch the fabric. It was much nicer and softer than the old one... and the colour... It was light pink.

~

Somewhere, not very far away, someone pressed a button.

~

Something moved, Inuyasha could tell that. And the "thing" that moved was the dark purple curtain. He peeked again into that mysterious room, but this time, someone was already in there.

_She_.

~

Kagome jumped as she heard something unfamiliar. She looked to the side that the noise came from and saw a large piece of cloth moving upwards. When it was completely up, she saw another room that was very similar to hers. She took a tentative step, and stopped when she heard _someone_ moving.

He was the one that looked at her through that window, but now she saw him fully.

The white-silvery hair that circled his tanned face was longer than hers, those golden eyes that seemed to bore into hers, and those...

Fuzzy ears?

~

She looked at him, eyes wide, full with fear and wonder. He cursed his hanyou self again. Of course she would be afraid of him. She was a human... He was and will always be a freak.

He closed the distance between them slowly, not wanting to scare her away. Her shoulders tensed a little, and he stopped. Only when they retuned to their normal state he returned to his steps.

He arrived to the plastic/glass window, and pressed his palms against it, a few inches under his head.

He stopped there, and simply looked. He was a fool for even imagining that something might be between them.

What would she like in him?

And exactly then, he saw her moving...

~

He stopped, and pressed his palms against the... air? Into her direction.

Those eyes... They held that same look. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his, they seemed to hold every little thing that she cared about, it was just like... he _knew_.

_Everything_.

Without a notice, she stepped forward. One step. And another. And another. Now, she ignored the things that she could not recognize. Only he was important.

Kagome suddenly hit something invisible.  It felt like that little window... was it another one too?

She couldn't reach him, and it made her heart ache. As she closed the distance between their hands it beat so fast that she thought it would just fly out of her body.

~

All he could see for some time was just her. Her face, her eyes...

When her hands met the window she blinked with confusion, as she didn't expect it to be there, and then she moved her hands slowly up to his.

She looked at him eyes questioning him if it was all right. He smiled a bit, and her eyes sparkled with soft joy.

She examined her hands, and then his, and tentatively moved her hands to cover his, when only the window preventing them to touch at the other.

And then, she smiled, also softly. Everything in her was soft...

And he smiled back again, as their hand almost touched, standing there, glued to their spot for a long time...

**_A/N:_**__

_Second chapter.__ *sigh* I tried it to be long. ^^;; I updated "A Different Role", and now it's this fanfic's turn. ^^_

_And something official: I adopted **Itadakimasu** {who edited this chapter, by the way... :}} as my imouto ^^ ^^ ^^, and **Clara** as my nee-chan. ^^ ^^ ^^_

_Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Please review again! ^-^_

_*staaaaaare*_

_O.o__;;___


	3. Hellelujah!

**Talk to Me**

**Chapter Three:**_ Hellelujah!_

_A man dressed in black stood in a rather large and very expensive room, in front of a medium sized desk._

_On normal occasions, he would've seen the boss's face, but the chair's back was turned to him, and all he could see was nothing._

_"Did you catch him?" The boss said, his rich, deep voice sent shivers down the man's spine._

_He nodded his head, answering the question adequately enough even though the unseen man could not see it. "Yes. We caught him."_

_"Good." His tone of speaking was cold, but the man was sure that his boss was smiling. "Bring him to me as soon as possible."_

_"Yes," the man said, and left the room with a sigh._

~

Inuyasha opened one lazy eye and looked at the ceiling. Yesterday, after they stared at each other for something that looked like hours, the curtain came back down. He felt good, though, knowing that she was there, from the other side of the window. It made him calmer, less angry...

Of course a part of him was still angry. He was locked in here and so was she and now that fucking window kept them away from each other.

He went to sleep, afterwards, and just woke as the curtain came back up. _Can't they decide if it's up or down?_ He thought irritated.

That girl was not modest, he decided. When she took off her clothes, he gaped at her for a moment, completely shocked; soon embarrassment came to take over surprise, and he turned his eyes away.

But at the moment, everything was peaceful. Well, as it _could_ be peaceful if the curtain wasn't up, and doctors circled her, not letting him see what was happening. He almost wished that the curtain were never raised. He highly suspected that they weren't hurting her. A soft growl escaped his throat.

And he returned to look with lazy, diluted anger at the ceiling.

They would pay... each and every one of them would pay...

~

Kagome lay on her bed, waiting for something to happen. She_ knew_ that something would happen, and she didn't like that knowing. She knew that something would happen to her, and not _just_ to her. It would also happen to that man... It would be something bad.

Kagome didn't like bad things. Kagome didn't like changes. Kagome didn't like that feeling.

She stared at the wall. There wasn't much to do, and on some occasion she tried to hurt herself because of that. She felt like that at the moment, and knowing that something bad was going to happen, didn't help her. It made it worse.

She decided that she didn't want to think about the matter anymore, and the best way she knew about not wanting to think about things was to run. Run, get tired, sleep for a long time, and everything will go away, a bit by bit. All she needed was a good exercise. Nothing more.

She got up, and went to the machine that she used to run on. It was heavy, big and cumbersome, and she didn't know why it was like that- just for running. 

Kagome ran. As she ran, she felt her heart race its pace; she felt her quickening breathing, she felt her lungs screech for more air. The muscles of her leg felt tired at first, but when she got used to the pace, she felt that if she'd stopped, her legs would continue to run. Or else fail her and she'd fall onto the floor.

And as if from nowhere, darkness came. It wasn't that she'd lost her consciousness, but it was the room itself that blackened gravely. And the treadmill stopped. Kagome continued to run, though, her legs were not ready for the sudden change. She hit the control panel, and fell onto the ground, twisting in the process, her ankle and head hit hardly on the machine. 

This time, the darkness took her and her senses to unconsciousness, her mind blank and dark from the inside, and the room was dark in the outside.

~

Inuyasha had better senses than those stupid humans thought he had. His ears were sharp and eyes were keen, and not to mention his good sense of smell...

No human could ever match him, and no human could even dream about how it was to have senses like that.

Because of his senses he could see in the dark. He saw the people from the other side of the door window see very surprised. Some people even had a frantic look that seemed to say, _'how could it possibly happen?'_

Inuyasha smirked. He liked to see their expressions. He liked to see them run with fear because of the blackout. If he had strained his ears a little, and even _without_ straining them he could hear them. The humans really didn't know how sharp his hearing was...

Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl. He tried to break the door for uncounted times, but it was too strong. He also tried to break that damned window... but it felt the same...

He frowned. A sudden thought struck him. If the window and the door felt the same, and he could hear what happened at the other side of the door, why couldn't he to hear what happened at the other side of the wind—

Something was in the room. But the door- it was closed. Inuyasha moved his head to the direction of the presence. He could see... Nothing.

_It shouldn't be like that,_ Inuyasha thought. _It can't be..._

He heard something fall right next to his bed. His reflexes worked faster than his brain and he jumped to the place where the noise came from and tried to grab that "person".

He felt that thing as he caught it. No matter what, it wasn't a person. Then that thing disappeared and Inuyasha held nothing.

_"Be quiet, Inuyasha..."_ Something whispered into his ear. _"And get away... away from here..."_ Inuyasha froze. What happened? What _was_ that?

Suddenly, he felt a tongue. At least he _thought_ it was a tongue... It traveled down his neck. Inuyasha tried to push the owner of it away, but there was nothing he could push.

Then, that thing _bit_ him. Inuyasha stared blankly straight forward with shock for a moment, his mind didn't seem to digest what just happened.  When his mind digested it, he tried to get away. But his legs felt weird, like they couldn't hold him for long.

His eyes couldn't see anymore. His ears couldn't hear. His nose couldn't smell.

Inuyasha gasped for air. He couldn't breathe... He fell to his knees... his legs failed him. His head felt heavier with each inhale...

Little by little, Inuyasha fell asleep, knocking his head over the bed's leg, and then half of his torso entered somehow to the space between the bed and the floor...

~

It was dark. The room was dark. That was the thing that the guard, Touya, thought about. This room was usually lit by _something_... Touya didn't like that darkness. It was so…_dark._

He looked at the long rusty bars. No one ever understood what they needed to guard, to not let out. As the charges of the place hired people, they just gave them a gun and a flashlight. They didn't even check if they knew how to use it.

Touya shuddered. It wasn't just dark...it was also cold...

Suddenly, when his face was turned to the... "cage", two glistening orbs lit the darkness around them and smiled. For a moment, Touya thought that was an invisible moth that had smiled coldly.

And it really did.

Touya's scream echoed in the small and stony cave for a long time after he died painfully and slowly.

That morning, when Touya's substitute arrived, all he saw was a bloodied body, broken brown bars, and a sentence written on the floor. The one who wrote it used Touya's blood as ink.

And all that thing wrote was

"_I am back_".

**_A/N:_**__

_OK. Third chappie. ^_^ Okay, if you want me to tell you when it's updated, leave your email and I'll get back to you. :] I won't hunt for it, mind you... @_@_

_This chapter is dedicated to Liza-imouto-chan and Alisa. You still owe me a chapter... *grin* BOTH of you. :)_

_Hope you people enjoyed! I sure did, although I lost the first notebook of this chapter... I didn't lose the second, though {well, I did. But I found it... ^^;}!!_

_Hope for your reviews {they help me write... :D}, me,_

**_NETTA._**__

_XD_


	4. Out and Away in No Time

**_A/N:_**

_Wow. How long has it been? A long time. I started writing this fic about a year ago . . . I'm so sorry I didn't update. It simply disturbed me to write something like that. And then I felt better. But now I'm depressed again, so I'm writing it. Grr. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. And sorry._

**Talk to Me**

**Chapter Four:**_ Out and Away in No Time_

Inuyasha jerked awake with a loud gasp and started to get up, only to have his head hit the bed he was under. He had felt like he wasn't breathing for days. Weeks. Months. He didn't know how long, but he felt tired, like he ran one hundred kilometres in one hour.

He blinked tiredly and lifted his hand to touch his neck. It felt kind of wet . . . but it wasn't. Some kind of a super natural feeling, maybe. The hanyou opened his eyes; it took them awhile to adjust the lack of light. His ears still heard nothing. His nose smelled—no, it couldn't be.

Stillness? Like nothing breathed, talked, did anything.

When his eyes managed to see a bit in the dark space he noticed he was under a bed. _Must've rolled under it when I blacked out,_ he thought sourly. He noticed then a small paper-wrapped package. Inuyasha was sure it wasn't there earlier; he checked every place in this goddamned room. He squirmed at it and grasped it. Then he got out of that narrow space under the bed and was surprised that his eyesight has not grown better. It was like his senses weren't working . . . it was mildly disturbing him.

That was a lie.

It _highly_ disturbed Inuyasha not to be able to feel anything.

He opened the package quickly, only to be surprised that he didn't feel anything. It was like walking on a smooth ground for him. His feet were so thick he barely felt what he was walking on. But those were his _feet_ and those were his _hands_. Big difference.

Inside the package he found his usual black T-shirt and normal jeans, snickers and socks, even his grey hat, folded neatly. He gaped at it for something that seemed like a few minutes. But now that you mentioned it, it could've been a few seconds . . . days . . . weeks . . . millennia, even. Inuyasha shook his head. What was going on here? Inside he found a simple light green sundress. He looked at it funny; what would he do with a sundress? . . .

Never mind that. He'd come back to that later. Under the also neatly folded sundress he found a key. A simple, silver key.

And since he had nothing to lose, he quickly changed back into his clothes, picked up the sundress and grabbed the key, and tried to unlock the door.

It opened in an instance.

Inuyasha cheered inwardly and by an instinct he was drawn to the next room's door. It, as well, was opened in an instance. He gave another silent cheer and pushed the door open.

He did not need to adjust his eyes or ears or any other sense. It was all quite the same, and again, that feeling that something was awfully wrong appeared. He spotted a body lying on the floor and hurried to it. It was the girl. _I wonder what her name is  . . ._ he thought to himself. He scooped her up and thanked that her dress was white so he could spot her the moment he came in.

Wait.

A white dress.

A white girl.

Not good, the people would look for a pale, black haired girl that wore a white dress.

He cursed. Inuyasha now understood why he had the green sundress.

He was supposed to change her clothes.

With the hope that the girl wore underwear he took her dress off after he gulped a few times. She was. Only the necessities, though. A simple white bra and simple white panties.

More than he hoped for, actually. Then he noticed small red spots on her arms. Needles, he suspected. 

Inuyasha shrugged it off in the meantime and quickly pulled the dress on her and on a second thought took the white dress with him. Then he scooped the girl up again and made his way to the door.

Somehow he knew he wouldn't encounter anybody.

Anybody that seemed to be alive.

The air smelled of nothing. The girl smelled of nothing but stillness. The air was still. Nobody breathed. Nobody but him was alive and moving. It looked like the time was stopped.

Inuyasha touched his neck again. It was still wet . . . he hissed in disgust and continued walking towards where he thought the exit was. Men and women were lying around, their limp forms lifeless. Lifeless, but not dead.

~

Inuyasha almost fell to his knees. His legs started giving signs of pain, which weirded him out. He as running for so long, but why were his feet started aching only now?

Then a strong scent of his surroundings arrived to his nose. _Figures._ He thought. _Time's moving again._ He touched his neck. It was dry.

The girl then started to move restlessly and started to, what he considered, 'mumble'. The weird thing was that she didn't actually seem to _say_ anything . . . she was probably having a bad dream.

He took his mind off her and looked around. He needed someplace with water so they could rest. Hopefully not polluted. He didn't dare to stop before they found water. _They_ could catch on them . . .

Inuyasha sincerely started to doubt his actions. Where were they going to hide? He could try going to that flee . . . or the monk wannabe. But he doubted they could help him for long enough. Meaning, the rest of his and her lives. 

Inuyasha's nose twitched. He knew this place, and there was supposed some brook around here. His nose twitched again and he managed to catch its scent. He smiled triumphantly. He hurried to there (his feet were _killing_ him) and put the girl down on the soft grass He himself took some sips from the water. When he saw the sun starting to come up the horizon, he lay down next to the girl, his sensitive ears erect for any sound. Not soon after, he was sound asleep.

~

Kagome was not sleeping peacefully at his side. The young girl kept mumbling things that only meant something to her. She herself jerked awake not long after Inuyasha had gone to sleep. The first thing she noticed was nothing above her. Only the endless blueness.

She didn't like it. Not at all.

She shivered for a moment. It was cold . . . she almost never felt cold in her life . . . the thing she wore- it was a dress, like her last one. But it looked funny . . . the colour was wrong, and there weren't any sleeves . . .

Kagome looked around and hoped it was a dream. I _had_ to be a dream. She only knew one place, _her_ place.

She saw some brown things come up from the ground. They were pretty far away, though. And she somehow managed to notice they were small . . .

Then she noticed the orange ball. Kagome blinked at its light. She never saw this kind of light. It was not white as in her place . . . more . . . lively, inviting, happy, even. After she was 'awakened' from her trancelike staring, she saw the boy. She felt the ground. It was hairy.

She was so cold . . .

A little by little, the pieces clicked in Kagome's brain. And when they finally did, she screamed.

~

_"It was not supposed to happen!" He roared. "There wasn't supposed to be even **one** escaping, and now there were two!" He growled. "Explain." His tone was deadly._

_The man looked around in discomfort. "The hanyou and the girl, they somehow disappeared. The dogs cannot catch their scent. No camera caught them moving, either. The man, the guard, Touya, I believe, was found dead. His blood was used as ink. That monster is roaming free now, and with what we have, we cannot catch it."_

_"Monster?"___

_"Yes." He answered, but didn't look straight into his boss' eyes. "Every living thing that isn't human or animal is a monster."_

_The golden eyed man looked at him with a wry smirk. Then he caught in his hand the other man's face at the chin and started to press, a little by little. "Would you repeat that?" He asked._

_The man, deadly white was starting to shake. His heart beatings were faster with each passing moment. "No," he squealed. "I, I didn't mean anything by that, I swear!"_

_"Are you sure?" He looked straight into the green eyes of that person._

_"Yes! Yes!"_

_The boss moved his eyed around the room slowly, looking like thinking. "Good." His smirk was deepened. "Then you will not have to suffer."_

_The previous man sighed with relief, or at least tried to sigh with relief as Sesshoumaru broke quickly through his skull. Blood sputtered out of his nose, and in his last second, he drooled on Sesshoumaru's sleeve._

_"Stupid humans," Sesshoumaru commented calmly as he changed out of his human coat. "They do not know when to shut up, do they?"_

**_A/N:_**

_YES! YES YES YES!_

_OVER! FINITO! DONE! FINISHED!_

_. . . now to the next chapter. Well, please review. ^_^;;;_


End file.
